


Вопреки

by Toplivogriz, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [23]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU-Cyberpunk 2077, Crossover, Explicit Language, M/M, Minor or Background Relationship(s) - Freeform, Original Characters ООС, Post-Canon, Rescue Missions, Romance, Slash, Swearing, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toplivogriz/pseuds/Toplivogriz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Глупо. О таком нельзя было сказать начальству. По такому поводу нельзя было обращаться в службу безопасности. Не потому, что они не стали бы лезть в это болото, под названием «Вудуисты», ворошить улей пока еще спокойных пчел. А потому что с Саймоном тогда точно пришлось бы попрощаться.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161785
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Вопреки

— Ты не забыл?! Ты — мне, я — тебе, — прошипел Рид, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не устроить скандал. Это было бы глупо, опрометчиво и совершенно неуместно.

Коннор вскинул бровь, проследил взглядом за ладонью, вцепившейся в его предплечье.

— Уберите руки, детектив, — сказал Коннор нарочито спокойно вопреки тону Рида. — С моей памятью все в порядке.

Он дождался, когда тот, стиснув зубы, наконец разожмет пальцы и неторопливо, педантично расправил смявшийся манжет своей белоснежной рубашки. Он ясно видел, как бесит его поведение Рида, но внутренне только наслаждался подобной реакцией. В корпорации на такое не полюбуешься. Вокруг лишь приторные улыбки и заговоры за спиной, в лицо клянутся в вечной дружбе, а стоит оступиться — и не надейся, что эти твари тебя пощадят. Коннор и сам был такой же тварью, по крайней мере, изо всех сил старался поддерживать имидж, чтобы не быть однажды найденным с оплавленным мозгом в собственной квартире. Картина была бы красочная: темнота, разбавляемая лишь всполохами искр от перегоревшей проводки, красная лужа на черном кафеле — не кровь, всего лишь вино, осколки от разбитого бокала и его белое тело в остывшей воде ванны. Рид бы точно порадовался, если б приехал на подобный вызов. Но Рид уже не был копом, а Коннор не планировал удовлетворять чужие желания увидеть себя мертвым. Коннор планировал исполнить задуманное. И ничто не могло ему помешать. 

— Ты обещал, что поможешь, — продолжил напирать Рид, но, по крайней мере, теперь держал руки при себе.

— Мистер Рид, терпение явно не относится к вашим положительным чертам. Не все в мире происходит по щелчку пальцев, как бы нам обоим этого ни хотелось. А вот то, что бывший полицейский приходит в заведение подобного класса, да еще и в таком тоне разговаривает с одним из сотрудников корпорации Арасака, ставит под вопрос возможность исполнения моей части договора.

Рид фыркнул, всплеснул руками и заявил:

— А что мне оставалось делать? Ты ж не берешь трубку, в квартиру твою не попасть, я не ебу, где еще тебя искать. И вообще, все это подозрительно похоже на кидалово.

А вот обвинение в обмане уже ни в какие рамки не входило. Коннор прищурился, понимая, что Рида нужно немедленно поставить на место. Чтобы он прекратил разговаривать в подобном тоне и вспомнил, с кем имеет дело.

— Если бы я захотел вас _КИНУТЬ_ , то, поверьте лучше на слово, вы бы сейчас здесь не сидели, — сказал он таким тоном, от которого подчиненные обычно нервно сжимались и предпочитали как можно скорее сгинуть с глаз его подальше. Если бы его слова обладали физической характеристикой, Рид бы заледенел на месте. Если бы Рид был менее подготовлен со своей профессией, он бы так и поступил. — Вы бы вообще — нигде не сидели.

Но Рид словно и не обратил на его интонации внимания, не оскорбился и не напрягся, хотя по-прежнему был на взводе.

— Тем страннее, что человек с твоим влиянием не может просто замолвить за кого-то пару словечек.

Влияние. Коннор бы закатил глаза — до того наивно звучала эта мысль. До того сильно переоценивались порой чьи-то возможности. Впрочем, это значило, что Коннор хорошо исполняет свою роль. На самом деле он мог многое. Единственное, чего не хотел — это поставить под вопрос свою компетентность перед теми, у кого этого самого «влияния» имелось больше, чем у него самого. Стоил ли этого Гэвин Рид? Вот в чем заключался вопрос. Поэтому да, Коннор медлил. Не отказывался от своего обещания, но и не торопился с исполнением. Ждал подходящего случая.

Но Рид не дождался ответа. Сказал так искренне и сломлено, что лучше бы под дых ударил — не фигурально:

— Для меня эта работа была всем.

Кто знает, как тяжело ему далась открытость перед «корпоратской крысой»?

— Я жизнь на нее положил. Готов был сдохнуть от пули на любом выезде — в Найт-сити это не проблема. А теперь…

Рид схватился за стакан с водой и сделал нервный глоток. Но Коннор не стал возмущаться. Он читал досье Рида. Пятнадцать лет работы в полиции, ни семьи, ни детей. Брался за все самые сложные и опасные дела. То ли выслужиться хотел, то ли и впрямь вообразил, что может что-то изменить. Причем не в обход системы, не вопреки, а оставаясь в ней. Наивность или глупость? Или действительно попался в этом городе хоть кто-то, в ком кроме говна и нескольких литров крови есть что-то кроме, что-то большее?

Коннор в такие чудеса не верил.

Коннор поймал себя на мысли, что Рид отличный манипулятор.

Он положил ладонь на его плечо — мышцы под пальцами были напряжены, словно каменные. Рид отлично исполнял свою роль. И Коннор не стал его разочаровывать, делая вид, что поверил.

— Гэвин, я поговорю с кем надо. Тебя восстановят на работе, вернут звание. Просто дай мне немного времени. Считай, что у тебя небольшой перерыв. Отпуск. В самом деле, когда ты в последний раз отдыхал? Только честно.

Рид посмотрел в глаза и, видимо, тоже поверил. Потер шею, пытаясь вспомнить.

— Вот о чем я и говорю, — улыбнулся Коннор, поймав его. — Езжай куда-нибудь, отдохни. А как вернешься, я все устрою. Снова будешь гонять с мигалкой и заковывать в наручники плохих парней.

— Может, ты и прав, — признал Рид, чуть расправив плечи, когда Коннор убрал руку. — Ладно. Пойду, не буду портить твой имидж своим присутствием. Только не тяни. И на звонки отвечай.

— Я держу обещания, мистер Рид.

Когда он ушел, Коннор взял стакан с недопитой водой и задумчиво покрутил его на свету. Наполовину пуст или наполовину полон — вот в чем вопрос. А, впрочем, какая разница, если пить эту воду теперь он точно не будет?

***

У сотрудника корпорации нет выходных. По крайней мере, если этот самый сотрудник хочет чего-то добиться. Кто-то скажет: ненормированный график. Коннор ответит — дела найдутся всегда. Проследить за тем, чтобы нижестоящие сотрудники выполнили свою работу, потому что в противном случае за их косяки в первую очередь прилетит именно ему. И понятно за что. По ходу дела отметить, нет ли проколов за смежным отделом. Отдуваться не придется, но только если доказать, что ошибка возникла не в их секторе. Но проблему всегда легче предотвратить и не допустить, чем решать ее последствия. На это уходят рабочие часы. Порой и не только. Но показывать, что времени не хватает — тоже нельзя. А значит, здравствуй, продолжение рабочих процессов с домашнего компьютера. Однако и про ужины, и про походы в клуб с коллегами забывать не стоит. Это тоже часть работы. Узнать последние события в жизни тех, с кем пересекаешься каждый день или время от времени: кто-то сбил по-пьяни человека — «страховка все покроет»; кто-то женился — совет да любовь или лучше — компромисс и финансовая выгода; а еще ходят слухи, что кто-то сливает списанную продукцию бандам. Сплетни? Какая гадость? Главное, чтобы о тебе ничего такого не распространяли. Не давать поводов, даже если у самого отряды скелетов в шкафу и целые океаны чертей.

Но больше всего Коннор терпеть не мог гольф. А его непосредственному начальнику — Ричарду Перкинсу, почему-то именно планомерное и монотонное отправление в лунку дурацкого белого шарика приносило неимоверное удовольствие. Но Коннор всегда успешно делал вид, что лучше занятия в воскресное утро для него тоже не существует.

А ведь когда-то Коннор любил поздно лечь и очень поздно встать. Когда-то. Иногда он задавался вопросом, остался ли еще где-то внутри него этот человек: рубаха-парень и оторва, способный напиться вхлам и на утро не помнить собственное имя? Думал, осталось ли в нем что-то человеческое, когда смотрел на собственные руки, которые легко превращались в смертоносные лезвия? Провода и металл, спрятанные под искусственной кожей. Вместо сердца — мощный насос, способный работать не одну сотню лет. Вместо глаз — оптические импланты лучшей модели. Зрачки, горящие голубым при передаче информации… Ему однажды прислали фотографию, где кто-то запечатлел момент, когда он расплачивался за счет в ресторане. И там он себя не узнал. Это были точно не его глаза. Глаза совершенно другого человека. И, когда он утром смотрел на себя в зеркало, завязывая узел галстука, он ждал и боялся, что однажды в отражении увидит не себя. И, словно назло самому себе, смотрел в зеркала всегда, когда они попадались на пути.

Но сегодня с делами было покончено. Вечер вторника был освобожден за счет усилий в понедельник, на ужин в кои-то веки никто не позвал, да и он сам не потрудился кого-то пригласить, а клубных вылазок по негласно установленному этикету никто раньше четверга не устраивал. Поэтому Коннор с чистой совестью готовился отправить последнее письмо в отдел снабжения и отправиться домой.

Хлоя вошла тихо, почти не цокая каблучками по полу. Ее прическа была так же идеальна, как и девять часов назад. Ее платье все так же приковывало взгляд — до того выгодно подчеркивало талию тонкой полосой золота на черном. Она чуть наклонилась, забирая со стола Коннора чип с отчетами и кружку с недопитым кофе. На миг Коннор задумался, как часто коллеги и деловые партнеры велись на эту чудную картинку и приглашали ее на тот же кофе или что покрепче. Совсем некстати в мыслях мелькнул тот бывший коп — Рид, который завалился к нему во время обеда. Смешно, они ведь друг к другу не подкатывали. А потом вспомнилось и то, что тревожило его с самого утра. 

— Хлоя, Саймон взял отгул? Я его сегодня весь день не видел.

То ли дело было в том, что Саймон был таким же голубоглазым и светловолосым как и Хлоя, и ассоциации, наконец, обрели хоть какую-то логичность, то ли любая мысль казалась лучше, чем мысль об идиоте-Риде в контексте свидания.

— Нет, мистер Уайт, никаких сообщений от него не было. Я уже передала информацию об этом мистеру Перкинсу и в отдел безопасности.

— Вот как.

Коннор едва не спросил, почему же его подобная участь избежала, но вовремя сообразил, что Саймон не находится под его руководством.

— Что ж, надеюсь, завтра все выяснится, — безмятежно улыбнулся он.

— Уверена, что так, — кивнула Хлоя. — Помню историю об одной девушке, которую похитили Мусорщики и едва не распотрошили. Ее биоданные глушил какой-то чип с вирусом, поэтому «Траума тим» не получала сигнал.

Коннор вскинул на нее вопросительный взгляд. Похоже, не у него одного сегодня в голове рождались странные ассоциации.

— Я просто к тому, что только в подобном случае мистер Перкинс сможет закрыть на его прогул глаза, — пояснила Хлоя, мягко улыбаясь, словно рассказывала о том, как побывала на выставке нео-символистов.

Коннор тоже натянул понимающую улыбку. В общем-то, она была права.

— Будем надеяться, у Саймона найдется не менее веское, но более безопасное для него самого оправдание.

Они еще немного поулыбались друг другу нарочито-вежливо и мило, как соседи на совместном барбекю. Но настоящее облегчение не пришло к Коннору даже тогда, когда она наконец развернулась и ушла со своей ношей из его кабинета.

Он должен был выяснить, что случилось с Саймоном.

***

Квартира Саймона удивила простотой. Просто неприличной для человека его статуса. Видно, он и сам это понимал, раз не приглашал никогда к себе гостей и не навязывался сам.

Коннор без особого труда взломал дверь и сделал вывод, что, стало быть, скрывать Саймону особо и нечего. Да и в его просторной, но все-таки студии места для пряток и не находилось. Единственное, что удивило в обстановке — это наличие плиты и холодильника. Судя по виду, активно использующихся. Кто бы мог подумать, что у симпатяги-Саймона тяга к кулинарному искусству. Но Коннор был здесь не ради выявления тайных хобби своего коллеги. Разве что только тех, что могли бы ответить, куда он девался ни с того ни с сего. Но едва ли он не вышел на работу из-за того, что его позвали на международный конкурс поваров.

Мудрить Коннор не стал и, заметив на столе ноутбук, решил первым делом заглянуть в сообщения, надеясь найти зацепки в них. И, по всей видимости, не прогадал, обнаружив письмо от некоего Маркуса, пришедшее сегодня ночью в 3:44.

«Здравствуй, Саймон.

Я должен сказать тебе одну очень важную и тяжелую для меня вещь. Но ты должен меня понять и, может быть, простить. Может быть не сегодня и не завтра… Когда-нибудь.

Все, что я говорил тебе прежде — правда. Именно поэтому я не пускаю все на самотек и прошу тебя послушать меня, не делай глупостей и не подвергай себя опасности. Если что-то с тобой случится, я себе никогда не прощу. Мне страшно думать, что ты можешь пострадать. Поэтому, пожалуйста, просто прими. Нам нельзя больше видеться. В клане пришло время перемен и если не я, то больше никто не сможет остановить безумие, которое происходит с тех пор, как не стало Пласида.

У каждого из нас свой путь, свои обязанности. Я рад, что однажды наши пути пересеклись. Но теперь пришло время пойти дальше».

Отыскать в базе, кто такой «Пласид», оказалось несложно. Сложно было не поразиться, в какой заднице оказался Саймон, судя по фактам. Связаться с вудуистом. Завести — что? — отношения? Такие сообщения кому попало не пишут. И после них просто так не пропадают. Оставалось только надеяться, что оказавшаяся в руках Коннора ниточка приведет к нему, еще живому, не разобранному на имплатны. Что с вудуистами удастся договориться. И что Саймон не успел натворить ничего непоправимого.

***

Глупо. О таком нельзя было сказать начальству. По такому поводу нельзя было обращаться в службу безопасности. Не потому, что они не стали бы лезть в это болото под названием «Вудуисты», ворошить улей пока еще спокойных пчел. А потому что с Саймоном тогда точно пришлось бы попрощаться. Никто не стал бы держать его в компании после подобного провала.

Саймон попал в беду и вытаскивать его, кроме Коннора, по всей видимости было некому. А после того, как местный фиксер без нормального имени и внешности едва Коннор оказался в Пасифике позвонил и посоветовал сматывать удочки, пока его никто тут не узнал, он понял, что и тут наемника ему не видать, а всю работу придется сделать самому.

Глупо. Он мог бы еще связаться с Ридом и попытаться уговорить помочь его. За хорошую сумму или восстановление на службе уже на следующей неделе. Тем более, что первые переговоры с подходящими людьми были уже проведены. Но теперь уже тот не брал трубку. По всей видимости, воспользовался советом и действительно отправился в отпуск, отключив все ненужные средства связи.

Очень глупо.

Поэтому Коннору не оставалось ничего, кроме как брать все в свои руки, надеясь, что еще не слишком поздно. И что ему удастся не только узнать, что случилось с Саймоном, но и самому не оказаться в той же яме, что и он.

Там, бродя по рынку среди темнокожих людей, разговаривающих на чужом языке, он то и дело ловил на себе недоверчивые взгляды. Капюшон толстовки и крупные очки не скрывали его лица так хорошо, как ему бы хотелось. Он то и дело ловил себя на том, что спина по многолетней привычке вновь выпрямилась, а шаг его слишком тверд и решителен для мелкого хулигана, каким он пытался казаться. Все больше и больше ему хотелось послушаться безликого мистера Хэндса и уйти восвояси, чтобы не повторить судьбу Саймона. Он понимал, что случившееся с тем не его дело. И да, так сложились обстоятельства, что вызволять его некому. Но ведь он сам виноват! Почему Коннор должен теперь ради него рисковать своей шкурой?

Коннор прошел несколько павильонов со странной едой, купил газировки и сел за столик, делая вид, что устал и кого-то ждет. Неудобно было сидеть, расставив ноги и утопая в шатком стуле, невкусно было пить странную воду с едким усилителем вкуса и пытаться подслушивать бессмысленные разговоры в попытке уловить что-то стоящее. Местным он не нравился. Они сторонились его и шептались на своем витиеватом языке, обсуждая, какую неприятность он может принести. Слуховой имплант работал исправно, улавливая даже тихую речь. Но ничего дельного они не говорили. Обычные, вроде, торгаши и торговки, покупатели и гуляки, но Коннор чувствовал себя тут не в своей тарелке. Не потому, что привык к другому. Потому, что знал, как и все они, что здесь он чужой.

«Вынюхивает что-то», — услышал Коннор, уже когда почти перестал надеяться на то, что выбрал нужную точку для наблюдения.

«Похож на того, что слонялся тут утром».

«Смеешься? Они ж вообще разные».

«Дурак ты, раз не видишь очевидного. От белых одни беды».

Поняв, что зацепка наконец появилась, Коннор встал и направился в сторону говорящих. Так или иначе, он должен был получить от них информацию. Поэтому он ни на секунду не растерялся, когда, заметив его приближение, эти двое решили разделиться и скрыться в толпе. Но Коннор выбрал свою цель и уверенно пошел вслед за одним из них — тем, что был помладше и явно менее обеспокоенным, пока не понял, что старик был прав и за ним действительно следят. Беспечность и привела его в тупик. Гаражная стена оказалась слишком высокой, чтобы забраться на нее без укрепленных лодыжек. Пацан было заметался, отыскивая проход, но вскоре понял, что бежать больше некуда, и выхватил из кармана нож.

— Чего тебе нужно??? Не подходи! — выпалил он.

— Успокойся. И убери оружие. Я просто хочу задать пару вопросов.

Пацан выругался на своем и только сильнее сжал рукоятку ножа.

— Послушай, давай мы просто поговорим, и я тебе скину сотню эдди, чтобы ты прикупил себе новые кроссовки?

Деньги всегда обладали гипнотическим талантом и помогали достичь понимания. Аргумента лучше человечество все еще не придумало, вопрос компромисса всегда заключался только в их количестве.

Пацан хлюпнул носом, утер его свободной ладонью. Его взгляд стал более осмысленным.

— Переводи, — согласился он.

Но Коннор работал в корпорации не первый день. Он вынул из кармана стопку наличных и протянул пару купюр пацану. Еще не хватало, чтобы его потом спрашивали, из каких таких благородных целей он решил скинуть эдди на счет нищего мальчишки из Пасифики.

Пацан схватил деньги, убедился, что они не фальшивые, просветив на солнце, и сунул в карман вместе с ножом.

— Я ищу друга, — сказал Коннор. — Вы говорили, что видели здесь белого утром.

— Так и знал, что ты с ним! — самодовольно заявил пацан, хотя Коннор прежде отчетливо слышал, что голос, говорящий об их сходстве с Саймоном, принадлежал второму.

— Ты знаешь, где он?

— С чего бы мне знать? Меня в отель не пускают.

— А что же ты знаешь? — Коннор сделал вид, что начинает злиться. Еще не хватало, чтобы этот дурачок думал, что его можно развести.

— Знаю, что он сначала долго ошивался по рынку. Постоянно звонил и писал кому-то сообщения. А потом стал прорываться в отель. Ну и, конечно, его впустили, — он мерзко рассмеялся, щербато скалясь. — Раз гости приходят, плохо их на пороге держать. В общем, прикладом пару раз по его личику заехали. А там, наверное, бросили в какую-нибудь подсобку до предварительных слушаний.

***

Коннор всматривался. Оценивал шансы. Долговязый и худой вудуист на своем посту откровенно скучал. Он сидел на барном стуле, растопырив длинные ноги в разные стороны, и играл с ножом, время от времени лениво зевал, показывая крупные белые зубы.

Коннор думал, если подойти к нему тихо со спины и перерезать глотку, он даже не успеет понять, что произошло, и позвать подмогу. Но будет много крови. С другой стороны, устанавливая клинки, рассчитывать на чистое убийство было наивно. Коннор и не рассчитывал, но все же хотел бы пока оставаться незамеченным, а с лужей крови на полу, даже если он спрячет труп, это будет проблематично. С другой стороны, со всем хотелось разделаться поскорее и уйти восвояси, делая вид, что весь вечер просто смотрел тупую рекламу и не менее тупые новости.

Он выпустил клинок на правой руке и двинулся в сторону вудуиста. Что проще — схватить его за дреды, заставляя подставить шею, и сделать глубокий разрез? Коннор бы лучше нападал спереди, чтобы якобы честный бой и взгляд глаза в глаза. Не слишком соответствует стратегии типичного корпората, зато, вроде как, не стыдно. Самурайская честь, еще тех — настоящих — воинов из далекого прошлого. Коннор даже мысленно усмехнулся самому себе и сделал шаг вперед, как вдруг почувствовал чье-то вмешательство. «Попытка взлома», — всплыло сообщение в системе.

Он замер на месте, быстро осознавая сразу несколько вещей. Первое: его кто-то видит прямо сейчас, кто-то не слишком прокаченный в нетранерском искусстве или — остановивший взлом сознательно, только ради того, чтобы привлечь внимание Коннора. Второе: если бы этот кто-то был местным, вероятно, его бы не просто успешно взломали, но и устроили бы очень громкий прием с демонстрацией всего арсенала огнестрельного и холодного оружия. Разве что эти парни любили поиграть со своей жертвой. Об извращенном понимании вудуистами закона гостеприимства ходило множество легенд, с одной из которых он познакомился буквально сегодня, но Коннор понимал, что его остановил кто-то другой. Он повернул голову и наткнулся взглядом на Рида, притаившегося за бочками. Рид выглядел удивленным и одновременно возмущенным. Он жестом показал Коннору, чтобы тот немедленно подошел к нему. А Коннор даже не ощутил возмущения подобным командованием, почему-то радуясь видеть здесь знакомое лицо. Видеть Гэвина Рида.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — прошептал тот.

— Разыскиваю одного человека, — ответил Коннор, не считая хорошей мыслью выкладывать сразу все карты на стол.

Гэвин тихо фыркнул, оценивая то ли внешний вид Коннора, то ли его ответ, то ли — все сразу.

— Случайно не Саймона Смита?

— Случайно его, — не стал отпираться Коннор.

— Если два корпората копошатся в одном месте — это не просто так, — понятливо кивнул Рид.

— Он не пришел сегодня на работу.

— И, как верный друг и надежный сослуживец, ты решил заняться его спасением?

Рид явно не верил в то, что говорит. Сарказм так и сочился из каждого его слова, и шепот никак не заглушал яд его интонаций.

— Можно сказать и так. Можешь не верить. Но теперь твоя очередь объяснять, что ты тут делаешь?

— Я выполняю заказ, — расплывчато ответил Рид.

Но Коннор умел ждать, хоть время, казалось, совсем не подходящее. А еще он умел смотреть так, что любой понимал — лучше ответить нормально.

— Мутная история. Меня попросили вытащить этого твоего Смита и подстроить так, будто его ограбили где-то по чистой случайности. Далеко от Пасифики.

— Ну, что ж, раз у нас с тобой общие цели, предлагаю объединить усилия, — Коннор улыбнулся своей самой милой из всего арсенала улыбок. Но, если честно, он и правда был рад. Пока толком не понимая, чему именно.

***

Оказалось, что Рид откуда-то знает план здания. На закономерный вопрос «откуда» он отмахнулся и сказал, что план получил вместе с заданием от заказчика. И все было бы ладно и складно. Да только план планом, а расположение мебели никто в таких файлах не указывает, разве что постарался в моделировании дизайнер интерьеров. Но Коннор сделал вид, что объяснение прожевал и проглотил, решив, что даже если Рид бывал в отеле «Батти» раньше, очевидно, это не дело Коннора.

— Если обойти здание слева, можно найти подвальную дверь и лифт наверх, — объяснял Гэвин. — Там на парковке мало охраны. Да и ту, что есть, можно обойти незаметно.

— Значит, будем тихими?

— Заказчик очень просил обойтись без жертв.

— И кто же заказчик?

Коннор следовал за Ридом. Не то чтобы он сам хотел устраивать шумиху, но очень уж хотелось узнать, кто такой благодетельный, что оплачивает услуги наемника.

— О таких вещах не рассказывают, — поморщился Рид. — Это непрофессионально.

— Ты и сам не знаешь, — догадался Коннор.

— Не знаю. Но явно кто-то местный.

Коннор и сам склонялся к этой мысли. Кто-то, кто смог уломать местного фиксера заняться подобной авантюрой, кому небезразличны как жизни «своих людей», так и своего… возлюбленного? Любовника? Очень мило, конечно, но мог бы просто выставить на мороз, не устраивая цирка. Разве что никто не должен был узнать об этой их связи.

Определенно, у Коннора оказалось больше информации о причинно-следственных связях, и его это абсолютно устраивало. Делиться с Ридом он не хотел. Тем более, Рид сам сказал, «это непрофессионально».

Чтобы добраться до подвала, пришлось взломать автомат с Ни-колой. И, пока ребята с пушками отвлеклись, пробрались в проем, который почему-то остался без двери. Коннор только поразился беспечности вудуистов. С другой стороны, к ним и так никто не совался без особой необходимости и явно не просто так. Слава об их жестокости и обособленности ходила уже давно и закрепилась у всех на подкорке. Хочешь жить — не суйся. Чужаков тут не любят.

— Может, у тебя и точный номер есть, где его держат? — спросил Коннор, пока лифт ехал наверх.

— Конечно, есть. Но там кодовый замок. Сможешь взломать?

— Смотря какой. В отелях он не должен быть сложным. Другое дело, что и вудуисты не дурачки, наверняка где надо перепрограммировали и поменяли на более качественные.

В первом коридоре никого не оказалось. Но, подключившись к камерам, Коннор понял, что дальше их путь перестанет быть таким же легким. Проблема даже была не в количестве людей. Скорее в том, что коридоры были достаточно узкими для того, чтобы их обходить незаметно.

— Трое у номеров 100, 105. Двое на повороте на креслах. Есть обходной путь?

— Там должна быть дверь в техническое помещение. Сможем пробраться?

— Да. Дай мне пару минут. Надо зациклить камеры, чтобы нас не заметили.

Рид не возражал. Оглядывался по сторонам, готовый в любой момент дать знак, если к ним кто-то будет приближаться.

Но Коннор справился быстро, вынырнул из системы видеонаблюдения и обнаружил, что Гэвин как-то подозрительно на нем залип.

— У тебя все в порядке?

— Более чем, — фыркнул тот, очевидно немного смутившись. — Можем идти.

И пошел вперед, наверное, чтобы Коннор не заметил его покрасневших ушей.

Гэвин вел, петляя между подсобками, туалетами и помещением для персонала. Коннор, успевший оценить обстановку по камерам, следовал за ним. Он даже подумал, что в полиции у них все-таки неплохое обучение. Гэвин не шумел, был аккуратен, будто всю жизнь только и делал, что проходил обучение в школе ниндзя. А может провел слишком много часов за просмотром бейндансов по подходящей теме.

— Номер 204, — указал Гэвин на следующий поворот. — Дошли.

Гэвин выглянул осторожно из-за угла, и отрицательно покачал головой. Показал указательный палец. Охранника поставить не поленились.

— Надо его отвлечь, — шепнул Гэвин. — Закороти камеру. А я его вырублю.

— Камера на углу. Она может привлечь не только его внимание.

— У тебя есть идеи получше?

У Коннора — не было. Разве что идти искать другой путь. Но едва ли в номер для пленника был второй вход.

— Ладно, — согласился он.

Коннор поменялся к Гэвином местами, чтобы открыть себе точку обзора. Но, когда он посмотрел в коридор, возле номера уже никого не было.

— Чисто, — буркнул Коннор и, не дожидаясь Гэвина, перебежал к двери.

Кодовый замок отказался поддаваться с первого раза. Периферийным зрением Коннор видел, что Гэвин прошел в противоположную сторону коридора. Если охранник мог вернуться, то оттуда.

Гэвин ждал, не тревожа его. Вглядывался, нервно сжимая ствол. Но потом сорвался с места и вернулся к Коннору.

— Идет. Ты скоро?

— Стараюсь, — честно ответил тот, ковыряясь с замком.

Система настойчиво сбрасывала неподходящие пароли. И все бы хорошо, но на то, чтобы демон подобрал нужный, требовалось время.

Шаги охранника стало слышно. Коннор нервно закусил губу, понимая, что никак не может ускорить процесс.

Гэвин не надоедал с подначками, но Коннор чувствовал его напряжение. Хотелось сказать ему что-то едкое и гадкое, чтобы прекратил пялиться. Но Коннор знал, что это делу не поможет.

Гэвин направил пистолет в сторону, откуда должен был появиться охранник, в любой момент готовый выстрелить.

И тут замок тихо щелкнул.

Они ввалились в номер, и Гэвин судорожно закрыл дверь, стараясь не шуметь и надеясь, что их не заметили. Они подождали пару мгновений, и по тому, что тишина не оборвалась топотом ног и сигналами о вторжении, поняли, что обошлось. Обменявшись кивками, они прошли вглубь номера.

Саймон обнаружился на кровати. Но связанным по рукам и ногам. И немного избитым. Узнав Коннора, он счастливо улыбнулся. От чего рана на его губе разошлась, и тонкая струйка крови потекла по подбородку и шее, окрашивая красным его белоснежную некогда футболку.

— Лучше молчи, — оборвал Коннор его так и не высказанную радость. — Потом будешь удивляться.

Он опустился на кровать, быстро обрезал веревки на лодыжках и запястьях.

— У тебя ничего не сломано? Идти сможешь? — спросил он.

— Что-то с моим биомоном, данные не обновляются и не передаются экстренным службам. Но я, вроде, в порядке, — ответил Саймон, садясь и разминая затекшие руки.

— Барахлит? Что ж. Это первая хорошая новость. Если и вправду вирус, тебя можно будет отмазать.

— Коннор, я такой идиот, — пробормотал он. Но, кажется, его мало заботило собственное будущее. — Я думал, что все по-настоящему. Что я важен для него… В этом городе так мало искренности… А он даже не взглянул на меня! Отдал приказ своим шавкам, чтобы просто меня убрали.

— Давай ты изольешь мне душу, когда мы выберемся отсюда?

Слова Коннора звучали жестко. Но было бы глупо задерживаться здесь и рисковать быть обнаруженными. Благо, Саймон не совсем потерял голову от любви и тоски, потому что он не стал спорить или продолжать свои речи. Послушно встал, готовый действовать так, как прикажет Коннор.

Но пока они возились, оказалось, что Гэвин уже подготовил все для отступления. Он справился с металлическими жалюзи, сумев открыть их, а затем и само окно. Прикрепил к балке тросы для спуска. И даже уже проверил надежность конструкции, с силой дернув каждый.

— Какой ты продуманный и запасливый, — заметил Коннор с легкой насмешкой.

— Я просто кладезь талантов, — совсем нескромно отзеркалил Гэвин. Очевидно, он снова позволил своей природной наглости прорваться наружу.

Они закрепили страховку на Саймоне. Затем Гэвин помог и Коннору разобраться с ремнями. А потом за дверью послышались шаги и разговоры.

— Они к нам, — сообщил Коннор, услышав то, о чем говорили вудуисты за дверью. — Быстро, надевай!

— Сваливайте, — скомандовал Рид, понимая, что не успеет.

Саймон моргнул и послушно выпрыгнул. А вот Коннору он оказался не указ.

Гэвин рванул вперед, попытавшись его вытолкнуть, но тут же осознал, что его схватили в стальную хватку. И теперь они оба летят вниз, неуклюже зацепившись друг за друга. А потом трос закончился, и их крепко тряхнуло. Только каким-то чудом Коннор его удержал. Руки сводило, они дрожали от напряжения. Гэвин смотрел вверх, вслушиваясь в скрип троса.

— Он не выдержит нас двоих, — констатировал он то, что и Коннор прекрасно понимал.

— Предлагаешь тебя отпустить? — Коннор прищурился, показывая взглядом все, что думает об этой затее.

— Тут невысоко. Я получу пару синяков.

— Хочешь сказать, что живучий?

— Как таракан.

Гэвин, зараза такая, улыбался. Как он действительно дожил до своих лет с таким подходом к жизни, Коннор не понимал.

А потом заметил движение снизу. Как подкатывается прямо под окна огромный «Кавказ», груженый чем-то ярко-оранжевым. Свысока похожим на стопку матрасов.

— Давай. Я еще и везучий, — не унимался Гэвин.

И Коннор отпустил, когда грузовик оказался прямо под ними. Гэвин лишь охнул и полетел вниз.

— Везучий, как же, — пробормотал Коннор.

И полетел следом, услышав мерзкий звук порвавшегося троса.

В грузовике оказались не матрасы. Но и пенополистиролу Коннор оказался благодарен. Хоть не строительный мусор или балки.

— Вы там живы? — раздался снизу голос Саймона.

— Да. У нас тут мистер Удача, — иронично отозвался Коннор.

— Точно, мне очень повезло, что вы за мной пришли. И что я нашел этого монстра.

Гэвин только пожал плечами, беззвучно смеясь. И стал выбираться из разломанных от его падения пластин.

***

Оставлять Саймона на улице без сознания и возможности защищаться казалось неправильным. Но другого пути не оставалось. Саймон это понимал, когда позволил им себя вырубить.

Да и к тому же, они с Гэвином убедились, что полицейские, проезжающие мимо, обратили внимание на парня в дорогом костюме, лежащего в переулке. Так что нет, одиноким и беззащитным они его не бросили.

— Что ж. Дело выполнено, — самодовольно улыбнулся Гэвин, глядя, как копошатся его бывшие коллеги, вызывают медиков и пытаются привести Саймона в чувство.

— Да, хорошая работа, — кивнул Коннор, сидя рядом с ним на пассажирском месте его дешевой, но быстрой машинки. — Не думал о том, чтобы переквалифицироваться в соло? У тебя талант.

— Воу, что я слышу? — Гэвин перевел взгляд на Коннора и наигранно удивленно приподнял брови. — Неужели похвала от самого сотрудника разведки «Арасаки»? Или это просто такая изящная попытка соскочить и не выполнять свое обещание?

Впрочем, в его словах теперь слышалось больше дружеской насмешки, чем обвинения.

— Нет, я абсолютно серьезно. Не понимаю, почему ты со своей тягой к авантюризму и анархии так стремишься вернуться в систему. Которая не способна по достоинству оценить твои таланты.

Гэвин задумчиво постучал кончиками пальцев по рулю. Спросил:

— А твоя система способна оценить твои?

Коннор безмятежно пожал плечами и ответил:

— Посмотрим.

На самом деле, больше вместе им было делать нечего. С Саймоном они разобрались, время близилось к ночи и завтра ждала работа и новые корпоративные интриги. Возможно, поэтому Коннор и сказал:

— Как насчет выпить? За первую по-настоящему совместную работу?

Едва ли могла случиться вторая. Но сегодня, в качестве исключения, можно было представить и подобное. Сегодня можно завалиться в бар и сделать вид, что происходящее абсолютно нормально. Сегодня можно снова стать простым парнем без второго дна — насквозь гнилого и скользкого — и просто расслабиться. Потому что он совершил действительно хороший поступок. И — потому что просто хочется ловить на себе этот недоверчиво-заинтересованный взгляд, разгадывать его. И ощущать, как пытаются разгадать его самого.

— От такого предложения не могу отказаться, — наконец-то — спустя чудовищно-долгое мгновение — кивнул Гэвин.

Голову вело, хотя они еще ни капли не выпили — должно быть, все еще долбил адреналин, — и ужасно хотелось пошутить что-то про любовь к алкоголю или собственный статус. Коннор молчал.

Гэвин вырулил на дорогу, нагоняя интригу:

— Раз ты предложил, я угощаю.

Коннор насмешливо улыбнулся, вскинул бровь:

— Думаешь, мне понравится то, что ты предложишь?

— Ты охуеешь от восторга, — самоуверенно заверил Гэвин.

Нельзя было не признать, что Коннору все-таки нравилось его нахальство. Не такое холодное, как у его коллег по работе, а какое-то иное, другого сорта. Пахнущее придурью и открытостью — до неприличия — дворовое, с налетом хмеля и невозможного количества энергетиков, способного загнать даже модернизированное сердце. Коннору нравился Гэвин Рид, хотя им совершенно нечего было ловить друг с другом.

***

— Ну как? Впечатлен?

Коннор оглядывался по сторонам, не забывая посматривать под ноги, чтобы не снести ненароком пустую банку или бутылку, которых здесь имелось с избытком. Он не стал задаваться вопросом, как часто тут собираются и как много пьют. Ответ лежал на поверхности и был не особо важен. Его внимание привлекали разноцветные граффити, нанесенные на стены. Какие-то лучше по качеству, какие-то — хуже. Здесь явно поработал не один художник и, наверное, в том и был смысл. В понимании, что люди, пришедшие сюда, захваченные идеей, не одиноки. И совершенно неважно, что в ярком фиолетовом силуэте справа едва возможно опознать мотоциклиста, а беловолосая женщина с катаной, изображенная совсем рядом, однозначно достойна была бы оказаться на выставке; неважно, что от месива красок на противоположной стене у кого-то может разболеться голова, а скелетообразное чудовище будет являться кому-то в кошмарах. Их хотелось рассматривать. От них нельзя было оторваться, потому что за каждой из работ стояло нечто большее…

Взгляд Коннора остановился на белом росчерке молнии, разламывающей высокое черное здание.

— Не знал, что ты ценитель современного искусства, — пробормотал Коннор.

Откуда-то взялось ощущение, что его загнали в ловушку. Ему показывают нечто, — не постыдное, нет, — но что-то чрезвычайно опасное. И что ему вовсе не стоит видеть. Отчаянно захотелось выпить, хоть немного смочить горло, в которое засыпали невидимый песок и пытаются впихнуть добавки.

— Это не просто мазня на стене, — голос Гэвина, вопреки возникшему ощущению, звучал абсолютно доверительно и тепло. — Идем.

Он хлопнул Коннора по плечу и повел его вверх по старой лестнице.

«Ему незачем меня убивать, — сказал себе Коннор: — У него ничего на меня нет. Он простой как пара эдди и просто решил меня впечатлить».

И, тем не менее, радовало, что место, несмотря на явную любовь художников и выпивох, сейчас пустовало. Он не хотел бы сейчас встретиться ни с веселой компанией, ни с хмурым одиночкой с баллончиком.

Он немного успокоился, когда оказался с Гэвином на крыше. Здесь тоже было пусто и открывался на удивление живописный вид на Найт-сити, утопающий в закатных лучах.

Гэвин подошел к самому краю и уселся на крышу, свесив ноги вниз. Коннор решил последовать его примеру и устроился рядом, дожидаясь, когда Гэвин наконец откроет бутылку виски, которую они прихватили из машины.

— Что это за место? — спросил Коннор, решив, что всем своим опасениям стоит сразу посмотреть в лицо.

— Просто какая-то заброшка, — Гэвин пожал плечами, отвинчивая крышку.

Они не взяли с собой стаканчиков — их у Гэвина и не было, — но Коннор решил на сегодня забыть о мнимой брезгливости и соответствовать образу, в который он вырядился, до конца. Пить не самый лучший в его жизни виски, закусывать дешевой едой из авто-кафе, в которое они заскочили по дороге.

— Ты же сказал, что это «не просто так», — заметил Коннор.

— Граффити — не просто, — Гэвин задумался, подыскивая слова. — Не знаю, кто сделал здесь первый рисунок и почему выбрал именно это здание. Оно никак не связано ни с Сильверхэндом, ни с Ви. Может, конечно, он и приезжал сюда по какому-то из своих наемничьих дел. Тем не менее, народ тут обосновался, воссоздает колоду карт таро, которые якобы встречались Ви после того, как он всунул в себя чип... Прости, я не спросил, ты же в курсе про них?

Коннор похолодел. Еще бы он был не в курсе. Эти двое всю компанию вверх ногами поставили. Это же из-за них случилась вся та муть со смертью Сабуро и похищением Ханако. Правда, благодаря тому же самому Ви мистер Сабуро ныне здравствует и снова правит в теле своего неудачливого сына.

— Кто про них сейчас не в курсе? — хмыкнул Коннор, пытаясь понять, куда идет разговор.

Но Гэвин был все таким же расслабленным и умиротворенным, и Коннор сомневался, что он внезапно изменится в лице и предъявит Коннору обвинение в измене корпорации, немедленно их окружат дроны и агенты, возьмут его на мушку и прикажут следовать за ними в черный фургон.

— Ну да. Вы-то должны всё про них знать, — Гэвин посмотрел на бутылку в своих руках, потом на закатное небо. Уточнять, кто такие «вы» абсолютно не требовалось. — В общем, после того, как Ви пропал, он стал настоящей легендой, практически символом для людей, которые хотят перемен. Может, я зря тебе это говорю…

— Действительно, — холодно бросил Коннор.

— Что? — Гэвин перевел на него рассеянный взгляд.

— Действительно, зачем ты мне это говоришь? Зачем привел сюда?

— Потому что ты предложил? — он усмехнулся этой своей запоминающейся кривой улыбкой. — Потому что ты мне нравишься?

Все-таки Гэвин умел удивлять. Не то чтобы Коннор не замечал возникшего между ними интереса друг к другу. В противном случае, и впрямь, зачем он сам предложил вместе расслабиться? Но он не думал, что они так быстро выйдут на эту тему, да еще и при таких обстоятельствах.

Но, по крайней мере, Коннор выдохнул и смог расслабиться. Подумал про себя насмешливо, мол переволновался зазря, совсем стал дерганным из-за своей работы.

— Интересные у тебя понятия о романтике, Гэвин Рид, — усмехнулся Коннор и потянулся за бутылкой. — За твое умение появляться в нужное время в нужном месте.

И виски даже оказался не отвратным. Довольно приемлемым для человека с доходом среднестатистического копа. Он не пах химией или дешевой спиртягой. Он приятно обжигал горло и оставлял после себя легкое медовое послевкусие.

Сделав глоток, Коннор вернул бутылку Гэвину.

— За твою открытость новому, — ответил тот, прежде чем прижался губами к горлышку.

Эмоциональные качели, которые волей-неволей обеспечивал Гэвин, понемногу успокаивались. Коннор решил, что на сегодня драм и адреналина достаточно, собственную паранойю лучше успокоить и позволить себе расслабиться.

— Этот парень, которого мы вытаскивали, твой друг? — полюбопытствовал Гэвин.

И, вроде бы простой, вопрос заставил Коннора задуматься. В корпорации не может быть друзей. Там существуют только взаимовыгодные отношения. Но зачем-то Коннор рванул на помощь, даже не думая о том, чтобы потом этим Саймона шантажировать.

Коннор пожал плечами:

— Мы познакомились с ним на учебе. А потом он помог мне устроиться в компанию. Наверное, я просто вернул свой долг.

— Если бы его не стало, ничего возвращать бы не пришлось, — заметил Гэвин.

— К чему ты клонишь?

— Да так. Пытаюсь понять, насколько ты сам веришь в собственную сучность.

Он сделал еще глоток, глядя на темную пенку взбитых облаков над крышами. Яркое солнце, утопающее в горизонте, высвечивало его профиль.

— Ты что, единственный человек в городе, который думает, что корпораты могут быть хорошими людьми?

Коннор старался быть насмешливым. Но что-то во взгляде, который Гэвин вернул ему, вызывало тепло и приятное волнение. А может, его просто согревали ускользающие солнечные лучи.

— Как минимум один может, — серьезно заявил Гэвин.

И Коннор не нашел ничего лучше, чем отобрать бутылку, чтобы выпить еще. Ни на секунду не переставая ощущать на себе его горячий, обволакивающий взгляд.

— Лучше не пытайся анализировать меня. Придумаешь что-то, а потом придется разочаровываться…

Но договорить Коннору не дали. Он только успел сделать вдох, когда Гэвин развернул его лицо к себе и прижался к его губам в уверенном, порывистом поцелуе. Давно его так не целовали. Он успел забыть, что голова может кружиться не только от алкоголя, что страсть может отправлять в нокаут не хуже удара по виску, что голова может перестать работать не только от действия чужого скрипта. Он не отталкивал Гэвина, не стремился ничего навязать и отобрать контроль. Он не понимал, почему такой простой парень как Рид так на него влияет, но пока и не пытался понять.

— Ты первый человек, который со мной флиртует, говоря о себе только плохое, — сообщил Гэвин чуть отстранившись.

— Но, по всей видимости, моя тактика работает, — заметил Коннор.

— Она работает не благодаря, а вопреки.

Чертовски верные слова, понял Коннор. Чтобы охарактеризовать вообще все, что происходит у них с Гэвином с самого начала. Тогда, нанимая Рида, чтобы проследить за ребятами из Валентино, он даже предположить не мог, что когда-нибудь они окажутся в подобной ситуации. На крыше заброшки, которую облюбовали для себя нео-реформаторы, революционеры — любители настенной живописи. Фанаты легенды о Сильверхэнде и наемнике, который так и не довел свое дело до конца. Возможно, если бы они пошли по другому пути, Коннору было бы проще? Проще не думать о том, куда может привести его эта связь, этот вечер, и не опасаться, что уподобляется в своей безмозглости Саймону. Если бы Арасаку уничтожили, у двух безработных неудачников было бы куда больше точек соприкосновения.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — прошептал Гэвин, скользя губами по его шее.

Дурацкая ласка, от которой сами собой закрывались глаза и отключалось чувство собственного достоинства. Хотелось еще — рук, губ, объятий. Коннор забывал, что он терпеть не может, когда его трогают.

Он не стал отвечать. Ничего банального и дерзкого, ничего якобы возбуждающего. Он перекинул ногу через бедра Гэвина, устраиваясь сверху и совершенно не заботясь о том, что за спиной его пустота, а до асфальта расстояние в несколько этажей. Гэвин сразу обхватил его руками, прижимая крепче. Коннор знал, что он не оттолкнет и не отпустит. Не потому, что Коннор еще что-то ему должен. Совсем не поэтому.

Если бы Коннора спросили, он бы не стал оправдывать свои поступки помешательством или действием какого-то нового скрипта, способного повлиять на мысли и сознание. Коннор вообще не хотел бы рассказывать о том, как ласковы были чужие руки, как удивительно хорошо ему было даже просто целоваться, неторопливо раздевая друг друга. Как странно было смотреть в глаза и видеть только на одном из них тонкую подпись «кироси» под зрачком. Все это, каждая незначительная деталь: от шрама поперек переносицы до колец татуировок на предплечьях, каждый вдох и выдох — весь Гэвин Рид в этот момент принадлежал только ему. И Коннор никогда бы не стал делиться даже отголосками памяти о нем.

Они были на удивление тихими. Только шумное дыхание обоих и шорох одежды вписывался в шум города: крики людей откуда-то снизу, рев моторов и ворчание выхлопной труб какой-то старенькой тачки. И только раз Коннор не сдержался, застонал, когда член Гэвина втолкнулся в него. Рефлекторно выпустил лезвия из предплечий и, чтобы удержать равновесие, вогнал одно в край парапета сбоку от себя, выбив пыль и осколки бетона. Но Гэвин никуда не торопился, не стал беспорядочно долбиться в него в погоне за собственным удовольствием. Гэвин ждал. Смотрел на него, как на какое-то божество, гладил ладонями бедра и обводил кончиками пальцев края имплантов.

И Коннору был удивителен этот взгляд. Не потому, что не привык видеть чужое восхищение или не понимал, насколько хорош. Заниженной самооценкой Коннор никогда не страдал. Но ему было странно видеть, как его измененным многократно телом восхищается тот, кто явно не гонится за тем, чтобы вживить в себя как можно больше имплантов. Он вообще не видел их в Гэвине, кроме того самого «кироси» в глазу.

Силы покинули их, оставив в неге ленивого удовольствия. Они лишь отползли от края и лежали рядом, глядя вверх, в светлое небо Найт-Сити, на котором из-за бесконечного неона рекламы даже не видно звезд. Только мельтешащие ави и дроны. Впрочем, в этом тоже что-то было.

— Если бы в твоей голове кто-то поселился, как бы ты поступил? — спросил вдруг Гэвин.

— Пришло время вопросов из советов для первого свидания, чтобы узнать друг друга получше? — усмехнулся Коннор.

И, наверное, этот вопрос действительно Гэвина волновал. Потому что он вдруг погрустнел, осознав свой прокол. Сказал: «Ладно, забей».

Манипулятор, — с какой-то обреченной безмятежностью подумал про себя Коннор. Потому что теперь уж точно не мог «забить».

— Кто-то в духе Сильверхэнда? — уточнил он.

— Возможно.

Коннор тяжело вздохнул.

— Я бы сидел на блокаторах, чтобы он даже пискнуть не мог. Или сразу вышиб себе мозги.

— Это потому, что ты так предан идеалам компании?

— Нет, потому что мы бы с ним явно не сошлись характерами.

Гэвин молча кивнул и накрыл его ладонь своей. Коннор повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза и окончательно убедиться — что-то Гэвин не договаривает. Этот простой парень действительно не так прост, как кажется.

Но Коннор не дал беспокойству вновь заполнить голову и помешать наслаждаться тишиной и чужим теплом. Завтра он снова станет собой — холодным и расчетливым. А пока можно поверить, что вопросы Гэвина и выбор места — ничего не значат. Ничего, кроме того, что он хотел произвести на Коннора впечатление. 


End file.
